My Dad's a Criminal
by ZootyCutie
Summary: Is it really possible to be friends with the species that got your father in jail in the first place?
1. A Day in My Life

(A/N: In this story, I only own Amelia and Techhound. Everyone else is owned by Hasbro, though I've massively fleshed out the personalities of some minor characters from the series. This story takes place in Animated continuity, though there are a few G1, Beast Wars, and Movie references. It takes place after the events of the series, so there are a few spoilers. It's also told in Amelia's point of view. This story was made for fun, and no profit is intended to be made off it. Enjoy!)

Dad was in jail. Again.

I just got the call from Mr. Fanzone, and he told me. For the fifth time. This year. It never fails when your last name's Archer.

For me, this is my life. The normal life of a 22 century girl. I've been through many babysitters. First Mr. Black. Then Mr. Sexton. Then it was Ms. Lomow. All. Ended. Up. In. Jail. With. Dad.

Now don't get me wrong, Blackwater Prison's a pretty well-guarded place. It just…seems to be like revolving door to my dad and the other supervillains. A few weeks after they get put in the jail, they seem to be right back out, doing crime yet again!

Because of the fact my former babysitters keep ending up in jail, Mr. Fanzone was able to help by getting a teenager that I knew to baby-sit me. She's my favorite babysitter, and, get this, she's half-robot!

She has some other robot friends called the Autobots, but they left a few months ago to Cybertron after they defeated the Decepticons. Now, besides her, there are only seven other known Transformers living in Detroit: The Dinobots, the Constructicons, and Wreck-Gar.

I've never had any true contact with the Dinobots. I've only ever seen them on the TV, and even then, I hardly see them. Apparently, they're pretty camera shy. The few clips I see of them always end up in static, due to them almost always attacking the Camera-bots.

Even though they're Decepticons, I'm not afraid of the Constructicons. They're good at a lot of things, and being bad isn't one of them. Except for Dirt Boss. He sort of scares me. Scrapper and his brother Mixmaster, on the other hand, are really fun. There's always a different adventure each day at their abandoned construction site.

Finally, there's Wreck-Gar. He's my best friend in the world! He likes me because my dad helped him get his name, which is easier to remember than "worthless-wreck-walking-pile-of-garbage". I think the other reason he likes me is because I live in house 27. Being a garbage truck, he likes to collect the garbage that everyone throws out, but he makes an exception with me…

If the garbage isn't too broken and dirty, and he didn't want it, Wreck-Gar sometimes leaves different pieces of garbage that he has found. Some of the items include different empty boxes of Garbage O's cereal (I'm never allowed to eat it. I guess it would do bad things to me.), and old books and magazines. But, there's one present that he gave me that is my favorite, and soon became one of my best friends.

It was a small pink robotic puppy. It was a little broken, but I used a book that my dad had on machinery (that's how he made his robotic arm, and my robotic leg) to fix it up. I used one of the personality chips that Sari had from when her own robot dog was created (his new one makes him act like an adult dog). After all this work, Techhound was complete, and I had a friend that would stay with me forever.

I'm not allowed to go to a real school, because Mr. Fanzone says that it's for my own safety. Since my dad's a criminal, he doesn't want the other kids to get wrong ideas about me. That makes my only organic friend Sari, and she's not even fully organic!

When I was little, before my dad turned to crime, my dad use to read me a story about a magical wishing star that would make any dream come true. He told me to look for the brightest shooting star in the sky, and follow its path. When I couldn't see it anymore, my wish would come true. I've been holding onto the thought for years, and I could never find a shooting star. At least, until tonight…

It was almost my bedtime. Techhound was lying next to me in her bed, and I was looking out of my bedroom's window. I was already in my pajamas, and I was eating my favorite bedtime snack: a Twinkie-wiener sandwich (Wreck-Gar taught me how to make them). I was doing what I did pretty much every night: look for the wishing star. It was getting late, and there was no star at all. I was about to give up, when I suddenly saw it: the brightest shooting star in the sky! I hastily said my wish to myself, and waited for it to disappear. Only…it didn't. It fell down into the forest! I heard the crash, and saw the smoke billowing out onto the trees. I thought I could hear people! They must have been hurt by the impact! I hastily grabbed a jacket and my cell phone, and tied Techhound's collar on her. I raced out the door, trying to get to the site of the accident. Techhound rushed as fast as she could to keep up, until we made it there!

"You have been flying Cybertron Escape pods." I heard a male New York accent suddenly say, but I couldn't see anyone, as I headed towards the site of the accident. "Hope ya enjoyed the flight, 'cuz we can't do it again!"

"Aw, can it, Rattletrap!" A female Southern accent retorted back. I started to circle the strange object. There were no people, and the object was revealed as a strange escape pod!

"Stop fighting! I don't like fighting!" A male and wimpy sounding voice yelled out, with the sound of metal clanking inside the pod.

"Calm down, Grandus!" A male voice with an upper class-sounding British accent said, seemingly trying to calm down the previous male down. "It's nothing to worry about! We'll just get help from whoever we can find on wherever we landed."

Suddenly, smoke started to billow out, as the hatch of the escape pod opened. A bright light from the pod silhouetted four figures, each of them colossal. When they finally stepped out a strange sigil on each of them: a red and robotic face. I hastily and shakily grabbed my cell phone, and started to type in a number. I had just witnessed something important:

A new team of Autobots have come to Detroit.


	2. New Friends, New Styles

"S-Sari, are you there? I know it's late, but you gotta come here! I'm in the forest. Yes, it's important. How important? Its "New team of Autobots in Detroit" important! Okay? Good. Yes, get Mr. Fanzone. Bye."

I tried to make my phone call to Sari as quiet as I could. Thankfully, the Autobots didn't notice me. However, Techhound's oil tank must have been a little too full, and she just HAD to go then. And not by a tree. No, she chose the foot of the largest Autobot in the group. He suddenly took notice, and then looked straight down. No, not at Techhound, at me.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed, lifting his body into a defensive pose. Based on his voice, he must have been the "Grandus" that was on the ship. "I-it's organic!!!!"

The three other members of the team then took notice to me, and also lifted their bodies into defensive poses.

"P-please don't spit your toxic slime on us!" The smallest member said, his New York accent showed that he was the "Rattletrap" from the ship.

"We don't want any harm from ya!" The only girl said, the one with the Southern drawl.

"We'll just go back to the ship, and leave you to your business!" The final male said, he was the one with the British accent that was trying to console Grandus. "J-just don't' hurt us!"

"Amelia!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Sari and Mr. Fanzone approaching. "We came as soon as we could and--"

"What the--?" Mr. Fanzone said, also stopping himself mid sentence.

They were both about as shocked as I was when they noticed the four Autobots. Needless to say, Grandus was also about as shocked.

"M-more organics…" He weakly said, until he fainted, making the ground tremor a little.

------

A few hours later (when Grandus had woken up), we were able to get onto (slightly) friendlier terms with the team of Autobots. I was right on my hunch of Grandus and Rattletrap's names, and I found out the fembot was named Flareup, and the other mech was Tracks. They seemed to know Mr. Fanzone some (much to his dismay), and they explained to us that they were on a mission.

"What kind of mission?" I asked. Mr. Fanzone had already left, and Sari, Techhound and I were sitting on Tracks' shoulders as we walked to a place I had known of where they could stay.

"We were sent by the Autobot Elite Guard to assemble any Earth-bound Transformers and bring them to Cybertron." Flareup explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Sentinel Prime's incompetent." Rattletrap snarkily remarked, as Flareup flicked him upside his head.

"Megatron escaped!" Grandus said, acting like he was both afraid to say the name, and even afraid to be this close to an "organic".

"He was the only one of the imprisoned Decepticons to escape," Tracks explained more clearly. "And now he took control of a more competent team of Decepticons that go by Team Chaar."

"We were hastily sent to Earth to round up all of the Earth Autobots." Flareup added, and then pointed to Sari. "And we've already found one."

"Me?" Sari said, sounding incredulous. "But I'm just a teenager! And I don't mean to be rude about it, but the other Earth Transformers aren't the best fighters."

"That may be so, but we need all the help we need." Flareup said, as we walked in silence for a while.

"Okay, we're here." I said, breaking the silence as I viewed where we were. Tracks lifted his hand up, as the three of us walked on it, and he set us down to the ground. We ended up at an old gymnasium that was slated for demolition by the Constructicons, but they were too lazy to even bother doing it. I used to visit it when it was open, so I still had a member key that allowed me to get in. When it closed, I made the key into a cell phone charm, so I could keep it as a reminder. Who would have thought that my reminder would be my way into a home for four new friends?

"It's…roomy…" Rattletrap said, seemingly trying to come up with something nice to say about the place.

"You don't like it, do you?" I asked.

"No! I never said that!" Rattle said, trying to cover up the last statement.

"It's okay." I said. "The place has gone downhill since it closed."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Flareup said, keeling down and placing one of her fingers on my shoulder. "I bet with a little fixing up, this place will be perfect."

------

"I'm sorry Grandus, but it just has to go!"

"No! You can't make me! I WON'T give it up!"

"But a giant platform driving around in Detroit isn't good!"

The next morning, I had managed to get into an argument with Grandus. Since he and his team would be on Earth for a while, they'd have to adopt new alternate modes. Grandus wasn't taking it too well, because his Cybertronian platform mode had an important value on Cybertron, but it just wouldn't work in Detroit.

"You can't make me!" He stubbornly said.

"No?" I asked, then spat into my hand, and started to walk towards him, saliva-covered hand straight in front of me.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed out, backing up. "I-I'll do it! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

------

"These things get pretty good speed and agility." I explained. "They're a whole lot sleeker than the choppers and police motorcycles."

"Ya got me sold! I'm scannin' it!"

In a few seconds, Flareup was now an MV Agusta F4 motorcycle, with a red-haired female biker as a hologram.

------

"But…ain't it just a clunker?"

"Well sure, it's old," I said. "But its custom painted!"

"…Rust is custom?"

"JUST. SCAN. IT."

"All right, all right. Little Miss Bossy, aren't ya?"

It took a little "motivation", but Rattletrap was now a trusty, if not a little bit rusty, Cadillac Escalade.

------

"Now THIS is me! It's totally me!"

"Yeah, I have to agree. It IS you." I had to admit it.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. I'm usually picky on these things."

In an easy choice, Tracks had scanned a brand new C6 Corvette.

------

"Do I HAVE to be this?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sounding incredulous. "This is the perfect mode for you!"

"Fine, if I have to…"

Even though he didn't want it, Grandus was now a big and bulky surveillance van.

------

"…in an experiment using a cat, a bottle of poison, and a Geiger counter…"

While the Autobots and Sari were working on setting up the gymnasium, I had to learn my lessons for the day. Since Sari didn't need him anymore, I now had Tutorbot as a teacher. Sari was right: he is BORING. I think he was actually starting to put Techhound into recharge. On something about cats and paradoxes, even! I was about to fall asleep myself, when…

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" A familiar voice rang from the doorway, and everyone turned to see who it was.

"Wreck-Gar!" I happily said, racing out of Tutorbot's watch, as Techhound happily bounded after me, and Tutorbot tried to catch up with the two of us. However, the ones that were the most surprised to hear this phrase (which he told me was the Universal greeting) were the Autobots. They dropped everything that they were doing and walked up to Wreck-Gar.

"I am Wreck-Gar! Can I help you?" Saying his verbal tic, and asking the four, whose optics were wide, and their mouths agape.

"Y-you're one of the Earth-bound Transformers!" Flareup said, her servo shakily rising to point at him.

"…Um…yeah!" Wreck-Gar cheerfully said, despite having no idea what was going on. He then shuffled through his garbage bin backpack, and handed me a small sack. "I found some stuff that I don't want anymore!"

"Cool!" I said, shuffling through the bag, and pulling out the various items. An old comic book (complete with a clear plastic sleeve), a dog bobblehead, and a different box of Garbage-Os (this time it was a Christmas-themed box). "Thanks Wreck-Gar!"

It was then that I felt something strange in the bag, and I pulled it out. It was a strange blue crystal. I was about to ask about this, when Techhound pounced on me (she must have smelled the Garbage-Os smell lingering on my hands), making the crystal drop! It broke into two separate fragments, and one landed on Techhound, the other on Tutorbot! The room was suddenly engulfed in a blue light…


	3. Stories Unwrapping

When the light from the flash died down, Tutorbot and Techhound weren't there anymore! Well, they WERE there, but they were MUCH different! They were now Autobots!

Tutorbot's body was generally the same, though it had grown and stretched to colossal and more complex lengths. He had more defined joints, and he now had separate hands with five separate fingers. An Autobot sigil was on his chest, and an arm cannon was now attached to his left arm. He kept his mortarboard cap, and still had the lights that were on the sides of his heads, but his original mouth-light was now his chin, and an LED face flashed on his monitor, his blue eyes hastily searching his new form.

Techhound, on the other hand, had a HUGE change. She kept a slightly dog-like appearance in her new robot form, which was colossal compared to her original puppy robot mode. Her metallic collar was now the neck-line of her new body. She had noticeable audio sensors that were exactly like her dog ears. Her tail was now a belt that wrapped around her body. Like Tutorbot, she had the Autobot sigil on her chest, and blue eyes, which she was focusing on her ears, that she was moving back and forth.

"W-what happened to them?" I asked, shocked.

"I-I thought all of the Allspark was brought back together!" Sari said, shocked as well. "How did a fragment escape it?"

"I don't know…" Wreck-Gar said, sounding guilty, but also sounding truthful. "I remember seeing this strange blue light, and then when I went to clean up any garbage, I must have sucked up a stray fragment…"

"Ya think this is fate?" Flareup asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe the Allspark WANTED more Earth Transformers…" She suggested. "Since one fragment was broken, and because they were absorbed at the same time, Tutorbot and Techhound are now a new sibling team of Autobots."

"Maybe…" I thought for a little bit, and then went back on topic. "Tutorbot, let's get back to my studies so I can get them over with."

"…No…" He suddenly said, almost hesitating.

"What?" I said, not clearly understanding what he meant.

"I'm no longer just an Earth drone." He said, clenching his hands. "I am my own robot now. My XL-4 processor is primitive now. I am an Autobot, and heck, I'm gonna help stop Megatron!"

"So…does that mean school's out?" I asked, sounding a little eager.

"School's out for the summer. Heck, school's out forever!" Tutorbot said, paraphrasing a line from a song.

"SWEET!" I excitedly said, then turned to Techhound, who was oddly staring at Wreck-Gar.

"…Hi…" He finally broke the silence between the two of them.

"…Hi, yourself." She shyly said back, her cheeks turning an even deeper pink. Then it hit me:

"Hey, how is Techhound going to stay with me in my house now?"

"That…might be a problem…" Tracks admitted. "We wanted all of the Autobots to stay at the base…"

"Well, then that settles it." I said, pulling out my cell phone. "I'm just gonna have to live here."

------

"Don't worry, Mr. Fanzone! I'll be entirely safe! You've got nothing to worry about. You can trust Tracks, Grandus, Flareup, Sari, Tutorbot, and Techhound to watch over me. Yes, I know how you feel about machines. It'll just be like my old home, except Sari doesn't have to keep coming over to check on me, and I'll be surrounded by friends all the time. Really? You mean it? Thank you! Thank you TONS! Okay. Okay. I'll hang up. I won't shout as loud next time. Okay. Bye."

I had just finished calling Mr. Fanzone to get clarification for living at the gym with the rest of the Autobots. It took a little motivation (and a little begging), but I was able to strike a deal. I got a ride back to my house (courtesy of Tracks, with the others following), and they helped bring everything back to the base that I'd need. I sat in Tracks' passenger seat, while he tried out his new hologram: a young man with red hair, blue tinted glasses, and a black soul patch.

Tutorbot and Techhound had to stay at the base (because it would be a little weird to see a super-computer and a quadruped all-terrain walker that looks like a giant dog at my house). While they waited, I loaded up the trunks of the others (and stocked up Wreck-Gar's empty seats. I'm not risking having anything mixed up in that endless backpack of his!). I was able to gain access to everyone's trunks. Well, everyone but Grandus. He's the only one that won't let me touch him, and the one that hasn't gotten over his fear of "organics". He insisted on opening up his own hatch doors, and that I just lay anything inside him. What a coward.

------

"Amelia, could ya come over here for a nanoklik?"

We had finished setting up my new room in the base, and everyone was spending their own down time, so we'd be rested for tomorrow, where we'd meet up with three more of the Earth Transformers. I was about to teach Rattletrap about video games, when Flareup called me into the main room. I sat down next to her, and started to wonder.

"Yeah, Flareup? What is it?"

"Well, I know that yer mech creator is imprisoned," Flareup began. She must have meant my dad. "But, where's yer femme creator? Ya can't have a sparkling with just one."

Oh. She meant my mom. I didn't like thinking about that. But, I trusted Flareup. Swallowing the lump that was starting to form in my throat, I started to talk…

------

"Six years ago, when I was only four, there was a big explosion in my old town. It used to be right by a nuclear power plant. My mom was an engineer there, and my dad was an English teacher at the high school. I wasn't even going to school yet. One day, the high school got let out early, and Dad picked me up from the daycare to meet up with Mom. I've been to the plant many times before, so I knew the layout some. I followed Dad to the area where Mom works: the main engine room. We were some of the few pedestrians that were allowed in the entire building. Everything was going fine when we got there, but suddenly the meter started to shift the red area, and sirens started blaring. It could only be one thing: a meltdown. Tons of people hurried out, and the others in the town evacuated the town. The three of us were the last to get out. We were almost completely out, when the inevitable happened: the engine finally exploded. My dad's left arm and my left leg were engulfed in nuclear energy. But my mom…my mom…"

I started to choke up, tears streaming down my face. I started to breathe heavily, but I was slightly able to see through my tear-blurred vision, and I could see that there were seven blurry figures, instead of the one that was originally listening to my story. The only one that wasn't there was Grandus. He must have not felt up to hearing my sob story. After I managed to (slightly) compose myself, I continued.

"Due to the quality of the town after the meltdown, we had to leave the city, and we moved to Detroit. Dad wasn't able to find a teaching job, so he became a stay at home single dad. In a few years time, the radiation started affecting us: our exposed limbs started to deplete, we could hardly use them. The fact that my dad didn't have enough money to get them to a hospital fixed didn't help either. So, one day, when he was at the bookstore, he noticed a book on mechanics. But, he couldn't afford it. So…so…he had to steal it! There was no author for the book, and the mechanics were very advanced, but he was somehow easily able to make our prosthetic limbs easily. For some reason, stealing that book must have given him a rush. He had a costume that he used to use when he taught his lesson about Robin Hood. Using the book to design some trick arrows, he became The Angry Archer. He disguised his voice by using the one he read his Shakespeare stories to his class in. First it was small crimes, but then it started to grow to the big leagues. He started robbing banks, attacking armored cars, and threatening the public with his arrows. When the police caught him for the first time, they interrogated about why he was doing this, and all he had to say was that 'He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Namely, ourselves'. He was only doing this to try and give us enough money to get by. That was one of the last times I saw him. I now knew what it felt like to lose both parents. Sure, I got some babysitters, but they all ended up as villains as well, going to the same exact jail that my dad goes to, and escaping just as much, only to be captured again. Now, it feels like the only family I have are the various Transformers all around Detroit, but even then…"

I had to stop telling my story, because I couldn't stop crying. I tried, but the tears kept on coming.

"Um…why is her optics leaking?" Rattletrap asked.

"She's crying." Sari explained. "She's sad. Don't you get it; she doesn't have a family to call her own!"

"Well, we're here." Tracks said, kneeling down, and using a finger to gently wipe my tears off my face, and tilt my head up to him. "And we'll try to be the best family we can."

------

That night, it was storming really badly. We had our rooms set up: Rattletrap and Tracks, Wreck-Gar and Tutorbot, Sari, Techhound, and Flareup. That left me with my own room, Grandus with his, and two extra rooms for the Constructicons and Dinobots. I was sound asleep. I liked the rain, it helps me fall asleep. My room was entirely empty from anyone else, aside from myself, and Bandit, my stuffed raccoon doll. I was completely asleep, until I heard a metallic clanking noise. It started quieter, but then it started to get louder, and the ground started to tremor. I turned on my lamp by my bed, and I noticed that Grandus was standing right by my bed, holding…something…

"Grandus?" I asked, rubbing my eye, and yawning. "W-what are you doing here? It's late."

"Um…well…I-I was just wondering if…I…" He started to say, when a clap of thunder erupted, shocking the giant 'bot, and making him duck down. I was able to get a better look at what he was carrying: it looked almost like a robotic stuffed animal.

"You're scared?" I asked. He nodded. "You want to sleep here tonight?"

"Y-you sure? I-I mean, I don't want to be a bother, but…" He stammered, but I held my hand up to get him to stop.

"It's okay. It's sorta been a little empty since Techhound's not in here."

Giving a small smile, he gently laid down on the floor, and rolled onto his side. I was about to turn off the light, when I remembered something that I wanted to ask him.

"Grandus, you're the only one that's still sort of afraid of me. Why is that? Everyone knows that I won't hurt them, but you're just not showing it."

I heard him inhale heavily, and shudder, and then he looked at me. Even though he couldn't really show it, his visor seemed to be turned down, almost into a sad look.

"I-if I tell you, you promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked. I nodded, and he began…

------

"It was ten stellar cycles ago when it happened. I was still training in the Cyber-Ninja Corps. This was one of the last tests that I had to do before I could be recognized as a true member. I went to an organic planet with my training buddy. He was one of my best friends. I was training for sumo wrestling, and he was training in Circuit-Su. The planet was amazing! I had never seen anything like it. It was NOTHING like Cybertron. For the test, Yoketron, our master, had planted some helpless petrorabbits around the planet, and it was our job to find them. We had almost found all of them, when we noticed where the final one was: on the top of the highest cliff on the planet. We were so close to the top of the cliff, when the ground started to tremor. My leg treads kept me on the side of the cliff, but my friend's claws were too slick and pointed to cling on…and he fell. I could have reached out and saved him, but…for some reason…I just couldn't. I had enough of a reach to grab him…but something in my spark stopped me. I never forgave myself for letting my friend die like that. I was put in the ranks, but this badge of honor almost seemed worthless. Because it happened on an organic planet, I felt I could never trust anything organic ever again…"

------

"Wow." I said, shocked at the story, as Grandus nodded. "That's terrible. But it was one planet. You shouldn't let the fear of that one control your life. Here. Just touch my hand. I'll show that I won't hurt you."

I could tell that Grandus was a little hesitant, but he carefully touched his finger onto my hand. It was warm, but it was shaking a little. The more he held it, the less it shook. When he finally released it, he viewed his finger. It was still in one piece, and I didn't release any "toxic slime" on it. Lowering his hand, he smiled at me. And not just a friendly smile, it was an "I trust you" smile. He let out a yawn, and then started to drift off to sleep. When he lied down, I turned off the light, and started to go back to sleep. After all, there were three robots that we needed to find tomorrow.


	4. Symbol Doesn't Matter

The next morning, we drove over to the place that I knew we could easily meet up with the next three Transformers. Due to his fear of organics being cured last night, Grandus kindly gave me a ride, with Techhound and Tutorbot being stored in the back in their alt modes, arguing all the way.

"Ugh, Techhound! Quit breathing on me! You're breath smells like garbage!"

"Well so-rry! It's not my fault that I have good tastes!"

"Good tastes!? You scarfed down a bowl of Garbage-Os! Those CAN'T be healthy!"

"They're part of a complete breakfast for protoforms!"

"Well, you sure are acting like one right now!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Grandus suddenly yelled out of his radio, startling not only Tutorbot and Techhound, but me as well. It was a good thing, too. If he didn't we would have almost missed the stop.

"Okay, you guys." I said. "We're here."

As soon as Grandus made the stop, and I got out, I watched as everyone else transformed before I laid down a few rules.

"I'm going to want you guys to know a few things about these guys before you jump to conclusions." I said, as we started to walk. "Don't let their symbols fool you. They're pretty nice guys. Oh, and if they try to flirt with you Flareup, PLEASE don't smack them. And Tracks, they MIGHT tease you. But it's probably the oil that influences that."

"They sound pleasant." Rattletrap sarcastically said, while Tutorbot just shook his head in exasperation.

"They really are!" I said. "At times."

"I like them!" Wreck-Gar cheerfully added.

"You've only met one of them." Sari pointed out.

"Yeah…But I don't have to know someone to like them!" Wreck-Gar said, making Techhound giggle a little.

"Whatever." I said, trying to hide the smile on my face, then called out. "Yo! Scrap! Mix! D.B.! It's Amy!"

At first, nothing happened, but suddenly, the faint sound of tires was heard, and I saw an excavator, a cement truck, and a forklift drive in from the old construction site. They each shared the same purple and neon green color scheme, and the forklift was in the front. I knew all three. Wreck-Gar knew one. Sari had some interaction with two of them when she was younger. Some people found them annoying. Others thought they were a threat. I simply knew them as three of my friends: the Constructicons.

"Yay!" I cheered, smiling as they transformed. "You're here!"

"D-Decepticons!" Rattletrap stuttered out, starting to cower at the two large figures and small one that cast shadows on the others.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Flareup called out, as I heard some strange noises coming from behind me, and the next thing I knew, Flareup had a large blaster, Rattletrap had a set of laser guns, Tracks had rocket launchers attached to his hood, and Grandus' satellites were starting to glow. This could mean only one thing: they automatically found a threat in the Constructicons.

"WAIT!" I yelled, getting in the path between the weapons and the slightly-confused construction vehicles. "Don't shoot! They're on our side!

"But…they're Decepticons…" Rattletrap said, slightly lowering his weapons, while raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah…but they're nice!" I said, as an awkward silence was created. Then…laughter? Yeah! The four that were about to attack my friends were LAUGHING at my idea!

"A-a nice Decepticon?!" Rattletrap wheezed out, trying to compose himself.

"That's the silliest thing I've EVER heard of!" Grandus cracked up. The ground started to tremor, and he landed on his bumper, clutching his stomach.

"But…it's true…" I said, upset that they doubted me.

"Look, ya mooks!" Dirt Boss suddenly said, breaking up the hilarity, and turning it into a slightly threatening mood. "If ya ain't gonna do anything but laugh at us, then you'd best be leaving!"

"No!" I yelled, finally having my last straw broken. "I will NOT have this happen! I don't want my friends to be fighting!"

I suddenly started to run off to the gymnasium, as I heard metallic clanking following me. I knew at least one of them was running after me, but I didn't care. I ran as fast and as far as I could, despite the fact my real leg was getting very tired. Finally, I couldn't make it anymore. I finally fell down in exhaustion. When I slowly lifted my head to see how far I went, I could only faintly see a few blurry visions, and then everything went dark…

------

"N-no…I-I won't…let this happen..."

I suddenly jerked my entire body up. I was no longer in the construction site. Instead, I was in my bed. I was breathing heavily, and my pillow was drenched with sweat. Standing at the edge of my bed was Techhound. On top of her head was a very tiny nurse hat. In fact, it looked like the one that was in my old costume bin. Shrugging that off, I asked her the number one thing that was on my mind:

"Techhound? What's going on? How did I get back at the base?"

"Well, when you passed out, there was a little argument." She explained.

"An argument? About what?"

"The Constructicons were arguing with the others about who should end up helping you. When they realized they all cared enough about you, they agreed to work together. Oh, and if the Constructicons ask if you've seen any oil or Hot Rod magazines around the base, just ignore them."

"Um…okay…"

"Come on out." Techhound said, as I climbed out of my bed, and into Techhound's open servo. "Everyone wants to know that you're okay."

------

When we walked into the main room, everyone stopped what they were doing. Everything seemed to be going well, and everyone seemed to be getting along with each other. Everyone was doing something fun. Except for Dirt Boss. He was sulking around in the corner, like he usually did when I went over to the construction site.

Scrapper, Mixmaster, Tracks, and Flareup had gotten into a poker game, and by the looks of it, it seemed that Flareup was winning.

Wreck-Gar was doodling on the wall. How come he can do that and when I did it when I was five, I got a time out?

Tutorbot was working on…some sort of device. I don't even want to think about what he was trying to build.

But, the thing that caught my eye the most is what Sari, Grandus, and Rattletrap were about to do. They had set up the Wii to play a DS WiFi-connection Pokémon battle. Realizing that they couldn't play with only three, I motioned for Techhound to let me down. Doing so, I rushed over to the stone slab being used as a couch and climbed onto Grandus' leg to get up.

"Hey, you guys need a fourth player?" I asked, eagerly hoping they'd say yes.

"Can't play with three on this game, now can we?" Sari said, reaching out for the final DS.

"Great!" I said, as I turned it on and selected my lucky Pokémon. Siding on the red corner with Sari, the teams were selected: Oddish and Cherrim vs. Ratatta and Snorlax. I was just about to use PoisonPowder on Rattletrap's Pokémon, when a loud metallic crash came from outside, shocking everyone (including Dirt Boss). Rushing out of the base, we went to see what made the noise. Anyone that had them turned on their headlights to see better. I bet we all wished we didn't. Lying down, with major damage taken was one of the Dinobots!


	5. Bots of a Feather

"Okay, bring him in gently. Don't drop him! That's it, right on the berth."

Techhound was directing Scrapper to put the damaged Dinobot on his berth. When he was placed down, I was able to get a better look at him. He was like no Autobot I've ever seen!

He was the only one that I had ever seen that could fly. He almost looked like a Pteradon. I could tell that he wasn't in his alt mode when he crashed, as it probably would have hurt him too much to transform. His wings and body were covered in ashes and burn marks. He was still alive, but he looked a little weak.

"Okay, Wreck-Gar." Techhound said. "I need a circuitry bed."

"A what…?" Grandus asked.

"One circuitry pad!" Wreck-Gar said, giving Techhound what she actually meant. We both knew Wreck-Gar's collection logic: you have to say what you don't want to get what you do.

"Thanks." Techhound said, as she did something I've never seen her do: she unfurled her fingers, and yellow electricity shot through them!

"Wuh—buh—How did you do that?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I learned how to do it when you were still sleeping." She said, not looking up from tending the biggest scratch on the Dinobot, by placing the electricity-charged hand on it, then placing the circuitry pad on that. "It's some sort of EMP generator or something."

The jolt of the EMP must have done something, because ever so slowly, the Dinobot opened his eyes up. He tried moving up, only to cringe and lie back down.

"Don't move around much." Techhound warned. "You'll need to heal for the rest of the night."

"Who are ya?" Flareup asked, only to point at his throat and mouth something.

"You can't speak?" Techhound asked, as the Dinobot shook his head. "Well, let's just see what we can do about that."

Techhound unfurled both hands this time, and put a very gentle pulse through, then started to gently massage the Dinobot's neck. Every so often, I could hear a static-laced noise, and it would get clearer and clearer as Techhound tweaked it. Finally, Techhound stepped back, and waited.

"Me…Swoop."

* * *

It seemed as soon as Swoop gained a voice, he gained a new personality. He cheered up fast, despite his injuries, and started chatting away. He told about Dinobot Island, and about his brothers. He also apologized to Scrapper for the way he treated him when he was deserted (not sure what that meant, but it had something to do about being bossed around by a "Grimlock"). Eventually, Techhound asked the question we were all wondering about.

"Swoop, how did you get these injuries? They don't look like they could naturally appear."

"Bad plane-bot attacked Swoop." Swoop said. "Flew higher than Swoop. Plane-bot was a big coward. Sounded sorry for doing this."

"I…don't know what that means…" Techhound said. "Sorry."

Since no one else could figure out what was going on, we all decided to call it a night. After all, we had somewhere to go.

* * *

The next morning, we were sailing straight ahead on Lake Erie towards Dinobot Island. Sari had managed (with the help of her dad) to rent a boat, and got it sailing towards the island, which had shrunk since the last time I saw it on TV. Finally, when we made it to the island, we let Swoop and Scrapper do the leading to find the other two Dinobots. Every so often, I could hear an odd rustling around us, but I tried to ignore it. Finally, Swoop pointed out a cave, and led us in.

"Swoop found Dinobots! He happily said, as the one that looked like the Tyrannosaurus Rex looked away, and the one that looked like a Triceratops happily hugged on to Scrapper, as if he hadn't seen him in forever.

* * *

We eventually managed to find out about the other two Dinobots. The T-Rex was Grimlock, and he was considered the leader, because he was the only one that could talk and he said so (he got pretty mad when Swoop showed out his newfound ability). The Triceratops was Snarl. Turned out, he was like a pet to Scrapper at one point. He had gotten stuck on the island during an explosion, and found a friend in Snarl. We explained the idea of the plan to them as Techhound helped Snarl find a voice.

"So, what do ya think?" Flareup asked them. "Will ya help us?"

"Me Grimlock say—" He started, only for Swoop to cut in.

"Yes!" Swoop happily said, and then smugly glared at Grimlock.

"I…guess that settles it." Flareup said, as she stood up, and we all walked out of the cave.

Suddenly, a purple blur leaped out in front of us! When it stopped, I could see what it was, and I soon wish I hadn't. It was a Decepticon!

However, there seemed something a little…off with him. He was a purple and black jet-based Decepticon, but what was on him was the most terrifying. He had a metal shackle around his neck, with a chain attached to it. He was trembling like mad. In fact, he looked terrified!

"You!" Swoop said, as he pulled out his flail. "You plane-bot! You hurt Swoop!"

"'Dat was him?" Scrapper said, surprised. "A clone of 'dat double-crossin' Starscream?"

"Who care's about that?" The clone screeched out in terror, frantically waving his arms around. "I'm trying to say that you gotta get out of here! You're in danger!"

"Why should we believe ya, ya little backstabber?" Mixmaster retorted.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping noise, and the clone quickly hid behind us. Remember how I said I wish I didn't see the clone? Forget that, I REALLY wish I didn't see what came up towards us!

They were two of the most terrifying and revolting things EVER. One of them looked like a sickly mutated man-bat, with various stitches of fur, a drooling mouth of teeth, and wings of different sizes. The second looked like a mix of a shark, an octopus, a crab, and a man. Barnacles were on him every so often, as his gills sucked in air menacingly.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Rattletrap asked.

"S-shut up, Rattletrap." Flareup said, but I could tell from her tone of voice that she didn't even know. We were truly doomed.


	6. Unexpected Turns

That few minutes felt like infinity. No one was moving, as the two creatures glared at us menacingly. The Dinobots were the only ones with their weapons out, and were glaring right at the creatures. I tried the best I could to hide behind Grandus, but it seemed to be in vain, because their eyes suddenly locked on one target: me.

Before I could react, the tentacle-hand of the shark-man furled around me, and latched hard. I kicked, screamed, and cried, but nothing worked. That's when he did the unspeakable thing that will lead to certain doom:

He flipped me upside down.

I know what you're thinking, but that little action lead to two drills replacing Scrapper's hands, and churning chemicals inside Mixmaster's stomach. Before I knew it, I was in the air from the kickback of the attack, with the ground getting closer and closer. I was bracing myself for a rough landing…until I was caught by someone that flew up. But, it wasn't Swoop. It was the Decepticon jet!

"D-don't worry!" He said, sounding even afraid to say something brave. "You're okay!"

He landed gracefully, and then kneeled down to set me down. I was about to thank him, but then I somehow noticed something. The way the two creatures were fighting the two brothers…it just reminded me of something. Then it hit me.

These two…they were two of my old babysitters! They had babysat me for a few weeks, but they were then called away for an important job and never returned. I realized it! The way that bat-man dodged and attacked nearly simultaneously was just like a ground version of Aerial Ace! And the way the shark-man's tentacles squeezed, it was just like Wrap!

These two! They were the ones that first introduced me to Pokémon! Not wanting to see anymore fighting between these four, I had to do something…

"STOP!" I finally screamed, shocking everyone. I quickly ran over to the two, and hugged onto them. Happily, they at least had enough of their original memories left to hug back.

"Amelia!" Tutorbot yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay!" I called back. "They're friendly. I know them…"

* * *

After that whole mess was cleared up, the Decepticon, who told us that his name was Skywarp, showed us where he was hiding, and he told us his story. It turns out, as soon as he was freed from space, he flew back here, due to it being the only other place he knew. He ended up landing on the island, where he accidentally ran afoul with the fusion creatures, who used him as a guard against the Dinobots. Luckily, he managed to find a friend in another Decepticon.

"Her name's Wingthing." He said, as a small orange Decepticon bat landed on his shoulder, and nuzzled her head onto his. "She ran away from some other Decepticons, and ended up here."

"Skywarp…Wingthing…you two fusion creature thingies…" Techhound asked. "I have a really big question for you. You have to think about it…would you like to join us as Autobots?"

Well, that answer was completely unanimous. The four of them agreed through silent, yet excited glances that this would be the best and safest choice for them. They quickly joined us on the boat ashore, as I wondered a question that I had to ask Skywarp.

"Skywarp, why did you save me back there? I thought you'd be afraid to do something that heroic."

"I was." Skywarp admitted, not looking up from the water. "But I was more afraid of letting you fall."

"I think you'll be a perfect Autobot." Techhound said from behind us, overhearing the conversation. Wingthing had transformed into her keytar alt-mode, and Techhound was trying to learn how to perform it. "You knew you were afraid, but you did that anyways. You were a real hero back there. A real Autobot…"

* * *

When we reached the base, while the robots figured out the living arrangements for the four, I thought of something from my past. Through the walls of my room, I could hear a conversation between Skywarp and Grandus, with Grandus insisting his berth was too small, and he preferred to sleep on the floor. I could also hear a chin up bar being readjusted to a longer and higher length, and the swimming pool being refilled up, to create a more natural environment for the fusion creatures to sleep. Even through these interruptions, I was able to drift into my memories, and remember something that changed my friendship forever…

* * *

_It was only about a year ago. I had met the Constructicons not too long before. I was still a little wary about being around them, with their purple Decepticon sigil seemingly staring me down. I had found slight trust in Scrapper and Mixmaster, but I couldn't trust Dirt Boss at all._

_One day, while I was playing at the construction site, I dangled upside down on a lower beam from an abandoned building. It felt just like when I was at my old house, where I'd play on the monkey bars at the outdoor exercise area at my dad's high school. It was common for me to get nosebleeds from hanging upside down for too long. My parents were used to this happening to me, and always knew the right way to fix them. Scrapper and Mixmaster…didn't. When the saw the first trickle of red go down my face, the panicked, to say the least. They were freaking out, blaming each other for the problem, and claiming that I was "broken". During this time, I had already climbed off of the beam, and was pinching my nose to stop the bleeding, but they didn't notice it at all. To this day, they're still afraid of me being upside down._

_Oh, and Dirt Boss? He just ignored the whole thing. What a jerk._

* * *

"Amelia!" Techhound's voice snapped me out of my daydreaming. "Could you come in here?"

"Okay!" I called, getting off my bed, and walking into the main room. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?" Techhound asked Tutorbot quickly.

"Positive. The diagnostics you did, plus the information in this book confirm it."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I told you I learned how to create my EMP generator hands while you were fainted?" Techhound asked, slightly tugging on one of her ears.

"Yeah?" I said, getting a little confused.

"Well, I ended up testing them…on your robotic leg…and I found some weird pressure points, so I had Tutorbot check out the book that your father created the leg with."

"And…?" I asked, growing slightly nervous, as Tutorbot kneeled down, with a slightly comforting, yet fearful face.

"Amelia…" He said, using one of his fingers to slightly raise my head up. "The blueprints aren't from Earth. They're Cybertronian. You are technically part Autobot."


	7. We Made It

"…Amelia, you okay…?"

"…Hello…? How many fingers am I holding up?"

I could hear their voices. I understood what they were saying. I saw Techhound holding her fingers in front of me. I didn't really care. I couldn't reply to them. I was honestly in shock.

"…I think we broke her." Techhound whispered to Tutorbot, who simply nudged her.

"Amelia, please say something…" Tutorbot begged, crouching down closer to my level.

"…Cybertronian…me…" I stammered out. It was a mix of confusion and excitement, wrapped in a layer of wonder, deep fried in anger, and served to me with mystery as a dipping sauce. "…But why? Why didn't my dad tell me about this? He told me why he went into crime, but he never told me the secrets of this book, even when I would visit him and he knew about you guys…"

"He might have wanted to keep you safe." Tutorbot suggested. "Amelia, did your leg ever get replaced when you grew?"

It suddenly dawned on me. That there was only one way to answer that question…

"…No…it just…grew with me…"

"It upgraded with you." Techhound added. "It's not just a prosthetic. It's connected with you. It thinks it's your real leg…I guess the same goes with your dad's arm…"

This was too much for me to take in at once. I tried to hold back my tears, which were now a mix of fear, anger, sadness, and shock, but I just couldn't. They burst out. And so did I. Out of this room. Into my own.

"AMELIA!" I heard Tutorbot and Techhound call out at me at the same time. But it was too late for them to try and change anything. My door was shut and locked, as I buried my head into my pillow.

* * *

It took me about ten minutes to stop crying. Even then, I didn't look up from my pillow, or truly even stop. I ran out of tears, so my cries simply became dry sobs. I could hear voices of the others outside, probably talking about me. Finally, the sadness was gone. It was now replaced with anger. Anger at my dad. Anger at my life. I grabbed the first thing I could find, and threw it at the first place I could see. It was my pillow. It was my bookshelf. I heard something hard and heavy fall. Standing up, I picked up what fell.

It was a book, but not just any one. It was a photo album. My special one. I hadn't read it in a long time. I sat back down on my bed, to look at the memories of my past…

There were pictures of all the babysitters I had. I seemed to be having a lot more fun than they were in the pictures. Well except for two of them. There were pictures from the first times I met Wreck-Gar and the Constructicons. I even had the bloody tissue from when I got the nosebleed still in there! These pictures made me a little bit happier. But then I turned the pages…

…And saw pictures of the further past. Pictures of me with my mom and dad. The tears started reforming as I flipped through. This time it was slightly joyful tears. My mom's red hair, green eyes, and freckles. My dad's buck teeth and slightly larger nose. I could clearly see where I got my traits from. I was almost at the end of the book, when I noticed something in the back sleeve of the book. I had never noticed it before. It was a letter. I started to read it…

* * *

_Dear Amelia,_

_I wrote this letter before I was put in jail for about the fifth time. I didn't want to tell you this in person. I didn't want you to be afraid. We know about the transformers by now. They protect us from bad people. Like me. Your arm and my leg are not from this world. It is from theirs. I found the book before I found them. I want you to know that no matter what I love you. No matter how many times I am put into jail, I want you to remember this. Just because I make bad mistakes doesn't mean you have to. Remember that. Because of this, your leg is that of an Autobot. Just like the ideals that live in your heart. Remember that you will always be my little Autobot and never stray to the path of a Decepticon, like I have._

_I love you, and want you to find your wishing star,_

_Dad_

* * *

The letter was eventually stained with tears, as I took the message to heart. I suddenly heard a knocking on my door.

"Amelia? Are…you okay? This is really important…" It was Flareup speaking to me. I took a few deep breaths, and stood up, walking towards the door.

* * *

When I opened it, everyone was there waiting for me. Tutorbot was holding onto something that looked like it had the same orange color as my robot leg.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Tutorbot kneeled down, and smiled.

"Amelia…" He said, as he handed me the item, which looked like a suit of armor with a space helmet. "It's time to go to Cybertron."

* * *

This was it. I was wearing the suit of armor, which Tutorbot called an Exosuit, to protect me both from any dangers on Cybertron and in case there were some wary Cybertronians. I was seated in Scrapper's front seat as he drove. Tutorbot was put inside Wreck-Gar's front seat. The fusion creatures were inside Grandus's back as we drove, or flew, or walked, to the Space Bridge located on the roof of Sumdac Towers.

When we got to the rooftop, everyone unboarded and transformed. Tutorbot typed in a few schematics into the control panel, and the Space Bridge hummed to life, as blue light poured out, illuminating us all. Some of us gasped in awe, one in terror, and others were silent.

"D-do we really have to go into the light?" Skywarp asked. "I hear you die if you go into the light…"

No words were said, as we simply walked through the light…

* * *

…And walked into Cybertron. It was the biggest city I had ever seen. And that's not just because I'm just a ten year old girl in a world of giant robots. Crowds of Autobots surrounded us, and started talking in unison about different things. I heard some shocked about the Decepticons, others about the fusion creatures. I could tell that Skywarp was starting to get a bit agitated.

Suddenly, a green female Autobot walked through the crowd, and walked towards Rattletrap. She was a bit taller than him, and had a dress train-like instead of feet, which paired with her collar, made her look almost plant-like.

"I've missed you so much!" She said, as she hugged onto Rattletrap, as he did the same.

"I've missed ya too." He said, smiling a smile that didn't look smarmy, sarcastic, or snarky. It was a genuine smile of love.

Eventually, more Autobots warmed up, and started coming towards the others. A male tank-like Autobot started hugging onto Flareup (I noticed that Grandus looked a little upset by this). Many female Autobots swarmed around Tracks, but he kept his cool. I noticed a couple of the original Autobots talking with Sari. The others were all left out. However, two police-like Autobots asked the others to follow them. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow them…

* * *

The place they were escorted to seemed to be an office-like building. A few Autobots typed on keyboards, while others entered and exited many doors. I caught a quick glimpse at a plaque on the celling, which simply said "Metroplex". One of the police-bots took Tutorbot, Techhound, the Dinobots, the Constructicons, Skywarp, and Wingthing into a room that almost looked like a doctor's office. The fusion creatures were taken to a different room by the other police-bot, as I quietly followed them.

The room they were taken into looked like a laboratory. A few Autobots walked around, holding futuristic clipboards, carting around containers of chemicals, and talking about some scientific information. A male Autobot stopped by the police-bot. He was grey, blue, and red, and wore a light blue visor over his eyes. I couldn't make out any parts of any vehicles in his robot form.

"Mainframe, these are the two creatures that the Earth-based Autobots replied to us about." The police-bot said, as Mainframe looked them over.

"They're even more amazing than I thought they'd be! They'll be perfect!" Mainframe said. "Let me get them hooked up."

The police-bot nodded, and left, which unfortunately left me out in the open. Mainframe seemed to notice me, and he kneeled down to get a better look.

"Amazing! It's another organic specimen!" He happily said, as he held his hand out for me to climb on. "I'll bet you're that girl that computer-headed Autobot told me about."

"You mean Tutorbot?" I asked, as he nodded. "Yeah, well I guess I am!"

"So, would you like to see a bit of science happen?" Mainframe asked, as I eagerly nodded. "Great! Come with me, you fusion creatures!"

* * *

The place Mainframe walked us to looked a little bit like a hospital room. To my surprise, two Decepticons were lying down on two medical berths, both heavily damaged, and barely alive.

"These two Decepticons are named Blood and Gilmer." Mainframe explained to us. "Their team tried a raid on a rural area of Cybertron. Their leader, Skullgrin, left them there when they were fatally wounded. They said their dying wish was to try and do some good, and this is where these fusion creatures come in."

"How?" I asked, while the fusion creatures also looked slightly curious.

"I was told by Tutorbot that these two were failed experiments on trying to create a full organic transformer, but failed, and left these two more animalistic than human. Well, we have plans on using Blood and Gilmer's bodies as bases for these two to become technorganics. However, the memories of Blood and Gilmer will be deleted, and replaced by the memories of the fusion creatures, yet giving them the sentience and speech abilities of their former self."

"I get it!" I said. "This I have to see!"

Smiling, Mainframe pushed Blood and Gilmer into two separate containers, and put a fusion creature in each: the bat-monster in Blood's and the shark-monster in Gilmer's. The doors to the containers shut, as a green gas filled the containers, highlighting their silhouettes. In a flash of light, the four forms were now two, as the two new creatures stepped out…a success…

Blood now had bat-like features. Gilmer now had shark-like features. What were once damaged Decepticons were now operating Autobots.

"So…do you remember me…?" I nervously asked to two, to see if the experiment truly did work as well as Mainframe said it would.

"That…depends…" The new bat Autobot said.

"Are you a boy, or a girl?" The shark Autobot said. "And which of these Pokémon would you like?"

I certainly felt myself squeal. They were back to how I remembered them! Well, at least in their state of mind.

"It worked!" I happily said, as Mainframe beamed.

"I now present the new members of the Autobots: Bomb-Burst and Submarauder!"

* * *

As I happily followed the newly-formed Autobots out of the lab, I noticed the others. Tutorbot, Techhound, and the Dinobots' Autobot symbols seemed shinier and newer. The Constructicons, Skywarp, and Wingthing actually had Autobot symbols! Their eyes were now light blue, and had expressive pupils. An Autobot nurse was holding what looked like a brand with an Autobot logo on them.

"I need the two newest Autobots to please come here." She happily said, as they walked towards her. She put the brand onto their chests, one at a time, as steam pressed down on them. They slightly winced, but it looked like it was only out of confusion, and not out of pain. When she finished, they each had a bright red Autobot face on them, as they beamed, it was a badge of honor to them.

* * *

Eventually, Grandus, Rattletrap, Flareup, Tracks, and Sari had met up with us. While the four fully mechanical Autobots talked with their new recruits, Sari ushered me to follow her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Sari had been to Cybertron a few times, so she knew the way around different places.

"I want to show you this!" She happily said, as we came to a room that was guarded by two of the police-bots I saw.

"Identification." One of them said.

"Sari Sumdac and guest." Sari said, saluting to them, as I decided to do the same. The two of them stepped out of the way, as the door slid open, as we walked in…

* * *

Inside was a spiky blue ball contained inside an orange container with silver handles.

"What is this?" I asked. The ball glowed brightly, illuminating the room.

"It's the Allspark." Sari said. "Or, what's left of it anyways. I sometimes visit it, because it reminds me of my past."

"Does it do anything?" I asked, circling around it.

"Nothing that I know of." Sari said, shrugging a little.

"It does more than you think." An unknown voice suddenly said. The Allspark started to glow even brighter, as an apparition appeared. He looked like an Autobot samurai with motorcycle like features. I didn't understand what was going on, but Sari seemed to. Her eyes were starting to brim with tears as she choked out a few words.

"Prowl…it's been so long…"


End file.
